Chack no real title
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: This is just a one shot for my favorite pairing. If I give a summary it'll give the story away. Some references but no Smut.


How long has it been? 9? No 10 years? More? I can't recall at the moment. Not with this beautiful albino laying naked next to me in blissful sleep as I stroke his once blood red now snow white locks.

He is not the annoying boy from before who aggravated me to no end with his obsessive praises and countless failures. No years of distractions and knowledge changed him from an awkward teenager with something to prove to a young, sexy, dangerously man.

What caused such drastic changes? From what I can gather his parents, who never really cared about him in the beginning, decided he wasn't learning anything from his tutors and sent him to boarding school. He couldn't have been happier, countless defeats from the monks and verbal and sometimes physical abuse from the Haylins (some I regret to say was my own doing) were piling up and getting away was all he wanted to do. That last showdown where he lost everything (only now do I realize he did it on purpose) was the last time I saw him for nine years.

The first time I saw him after his absence I almost killed him. Not on purpose of course, I was really aiming for the Xiaolin monks but he got in the way .Instead of my claws slicing heads it caught an arm, even now I cringe at the sickening sound of tearing skin and cracking bones. I had stared at the man in front of me who should have been screaming and begging for mercy instead of staring right back at me with ruby eyes. He didn't say anything but the message was clear. **This is below you.**

At the moment I still didn't know it was him. His hair was stark white; though he was still pale he wasn't glowing white but his skin held a pinkish tinge, he was tall and thin, but well enough built. Gone was his gothic trench coat only to be replaced with blue jeans and a white t shirt, quickly turning crimson. Only when the wind blew north, my direction, did I get a whiff of his familiar scent of motor oil, machinery, and some kind of anit-persperent. I only had time to get his name passed my lips before he was gone as fast as he had come.

That was not the last time I saw Spicer. He often came to the showdowns, but he never participated, just watched. Finally I got tired of his expressionless gaze distracting me I confronted him. We talked, and talked, and talked. Our playful bantering like a tennis game kept us until the late of night. Only when his yawning interrupted every few sentences did we bid our goodbyes. I felt…uncomfortable until I saw him again, and every time we parted.

Our talks never featured the 'what happened while you were gone' waters, those answers I had to find for myself. I used some of my magic and watched his nine year absence like one would watch television. I saw how awkward he was in the beginning, but made friends none the less. I watched his confidence (not arrogance) grow each year and by the fourth year, 'senior' year, he was well known and respected throughout the school. Even the local bullies didn't mess with him after he took the four of them down single handedly in his second year. By the end of his senior year Jack Spicer knew exactly who he was.

His first year of college passed quickly and quietly. He rarely went out to parties, excelled his advanced classes and hung out with his friends when time permit. But tragedy struck in his second year. One of Jacks closest friends had died in an accident caused by a drunk driver. I watched, shocked, as anger and sadness swelled inside Spicer as he demanded his father find away to put the man behind bars for good. He did. At his friends' funeral, after the coffin was lowered into the ground and everyone left Jack broke down and cried for the first time in 6 years. I felt something change when I saw that moment in his life. For a split second I never wanted to see him hurt again, then the moment passed and I cursed myself for being so stupid. Life isn't fair and we all get hurt, but maybe just being there would be enough.

His last two years of college got harder but he tackled it with determination only Jack Spicer could muster. And literally a day after graduation he began working in his father's company, learning everything he could from the ground up until his father gave the company to him, which led him back here to China.

After I saw all he had been through I felt I understood Jack Spicer a little bit better. We hung out more and I started to enjoy his company and humor, as sick as it was.

I don't know what came over me that one day though. It had been about a year since Jacks return and by then I considered him a close friend. But a growing part of me wanted more. It wanted to take him and make him my eternal mate, most of the time I could control the urges but that day was too strong.

We were in his kitchen for some reason I forget now and suddenly I felt my dragon take over. It came so fast I couldn't stop it. My human conscience was forced to watch as I stalked over to the unsuspecting youth. I grabbed him by his shoulder and whirled him around to face me. Before he could say anything I covered his chapped lips with my own. For half a second I was horrified but my dragon wouldn't listen as I grabbed a fistful of his hair and deepened the kiss. To my immediate relief I felt Jack respond both with his lips and with his hands and he brought me even closer.

No words were spoken. They weren't needed. I made him my mate that night. As a vampire would, by claiming him with a bite on every limb. Small ones, but they were there none the less.

Now here I am, laying next to said mate….50? 60? Years later. He hasn't aged thanks to those bites. They made him immortal as long as I live. Our relationship is a quiet one indeed and we are polar opposites in some ways but the love is still strong. Too strong for most to comprehend, but there.


End file.
